eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kolin Mark 8 Armour
"The Naidite corruption of the my armour has surprisingly some very beneficial effects and new abilities. My armour after further inspection now resistant to the effects of liquid naidite this is incredibly useful as well shielding increase due to the radiation super charging the power cores." - EAAM on the Mark 8 The Kolin Mark 8 Armour is an armour upgrade for EAAM's armour that was accidentally created when EAAM in his Mark 7 armour was covered inadvertently in [http://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/Naidite#Liquid_Naidite Liquid Naidite]. The substance fused with his armour, making some parts like the arms and legs black as it solidified into Solid Naidite. Some other effects of the radioactive corruption Are that the armours shielding increased dramatically to the point where EAAM is no longer affected by the high radiation of liquid naidite and from increased resistance to plasma-based weaponry. One more unique ability is that the Mark 8 armour could channel pure liquid naidite into itself and enters a state of supercharged power. As a result which the entire armour emits a blue aura that further increases the armours shielding. but Also the naidite stored in the armours causes the emergence of blue veins on the right shoulder and all the suits liquid naidite can be transferred to EAAM's KG-28 to fire the most powerful weapon in the whole series the Naidite Beam. Hyper mode: Internal Components The Mark 8 armour compared to other armours such as it's predecessor the Mark 7 the reason why is due to the previously mentioned radioactive corruption which caused many upgrades and modifications that made the Mark 8 armour incredibly unique. Helmet: Armour: when the liquid naidite covered EAAM's Mark 7 armour it chemically reacted with the shielding and magnesium metal that the armour is made out of. The shielding caused the liquid Niadite to heat up drastically this significantly speeds up the solidifying process making the naidite fuse to so parts of the armour. Those parts are the respirator, bulky shoulder pads, arms, legs and leg generators the fusion processes caused the niadite to take off some of the chemical properties making metal niadite although since this happened in a semi-liquid state when the Naidite fully solidified it turned black like solid niadite. The armour parts that have the niadaie metal also have the added ability to absorb any radiation and transfer it a power core to be converted into more electricity to power the armour also niadite metal has a high tensile strength and durability at a very low weight with a higher resistance plasma and heat-based weaponry and extremely resistant to radiation weapons if the Mark 8 doesn't absorb it that is but in general the damage taken by any weapon has been reduced by 75% making Mark 8 armour incredibly hard nut to crack. Respirator: The breathing respirator system has also been upgraded to filter out the most toxic and deadly of chemicals, liquids and gasses as well as generating more oxygen when underwater than even the Mark 7. The respirator can also filter out radiation and radioactive gasses or liquids alike the niadite metal it can absorb radiation particles and transfer them to the power cores to be converted into power. Shoulder Pads: Mechanical muscles: Arms: The various servos and components that make up and giving up Legs: Colour: The radiation did more than just increase the armour's durability and colour scheme the severe amounts of radiation have also affected the multiple various computer systems of EAAM's armour causing it to glow red instead of purple. The reason why is the computer, circuitry, wiring and LEDs were changed so drastically is all due to the radiation and heat, the extreme heat fried, melted and short circuit the wiring in the computers causing connection and system errors that would have killed the armour however the melted wires were also solidified by the same heat that caused the melting to begin with. At the same time, the radiation ionized and supercharged the wires to make them capable of making them carry 10 times the electricity as it previously did. When the wires solidified it created a new Super wire however the radiation also effected to various computers circuitry was also effected making them also supercharged but it damaged or hindered the blue light receptors and editors meaning the LEDs were receiving an incredibly weak blue signal as well as an overwhelming red signal. The heat and radiation also affected the LEDs themselves damaging the signal receiver further and made it harder for the LEDs to emit blue light on its own, the wiring carrying the signals and power to the LEDs might overheat or short circlet so the error an explosive delays the signal and power for a few seconds. The result is that the colour of the armour is almost permanently red and turns off for a few seconds giving it its unique and iconic colour and effect scheme. Shielding: Like previously mentioned the Mark 8 armour has immensely more powerful and protective shielding compared to the Mark 7 this is due in part to the Super wires overpowering the shield generators with tons of electricity so much in fact that not only that the shielding has tons of reserve power but the shield and it's own computer can now afford to increase the shielding from 500% to 600% and reduce damaged taken to the shielding bt 75%. The Shielding is so efficient and protective it as previously mentioned complete negates the extreme radiation emitted by all forms of niadite on top of the armour plating being radiation absorbent. Computer: Like the rest of the armour the various computer systems of EAAM's armour got a major upgrade the radiation supercharged the very circuitry the computer is founded upon this dramatically upped the processing power and capability that means the armour can now process more and more advanced and complex calculations. Being and to render and comprehend multiple simulations and scenarios then brake them down to a very simplisic exploitation for EAAM which it presents on the HUD. The now highly advanced computer systems and near infinite stream of energy via the Super wires gave the computer the ability to grow infinitely in complexity eventually to the point where it almost became sentient. This made the Mark 8 armour even more deadly If EAAM ever gets knocked out the AI can take over and either complete the mission or return EAAM to safety. Hosting: Hosting is a very unique and interesting exclusive to the Mark 8 and 9 armours. While EAAM'S armour took the brunt and majority of the niadite corruption EAAM himself was sill effected Naidite alter does genres and infected some of his cells to carry niadite that ionized his blood and made his vain bluer and glow in the dark however if radiation levels good to high EAAM will die of radiation poison and corruption. Since the Mark 8 is able to absorb radiation and is co-controlled by Delta 0 the AI used the armours ability to drain some of the radiation from EAAM's body. This means along as EAAM'S in the suit he'll be safe from radiation poisoning and can draw a harmless amount of power from EAAM to provide extra power if necessary. Weapons Naidite Beam: The Niadite Beam is the most powerful weapon in the series powered by liquid naidite the most radioactive substance in the galaxy. This weapon allows it's user to absolutely harness that power to shred another foe to shreds. The Naidite Beam is acquired by EAAM alongside the Kolin Mark 8 Armour. When the Mark 8 comes into contact with liquid naidite the substance is channelled into EAAM's KG-28 allowing shoot a continuous stream of pure radiation. The Naidite Beam is the only weapon that can damage the essence form of the Rambunskin even though he's immune to all other weapons. The reason why is that the beams of radiation fired by the Naidite Beam are incredibly deadly overloading its target and destabilize it causing the opponents whole body to melt into a puddle of blue radioactive goo. This is so destructive it can even kill essence forms. Risks and Dangers Although the Mark 8 is one incredibly tough and strong armour completely able to negate the effects of radiation this doesn't mean the armour still has some weaknesses and other substances it cannot properly and fully protect against these are some of the major dangerous substances that can still put EAAM and the armour are risk of death. Acids: Users EAAM: Delta 0: The computers systems of the Mark 8 got so complex it was capable of processing a newly sentient AI this AI had named herself Delta 0. Delta Zero while not as complex as a fully sentient AI Like Rebecca or ASAA she was still very capable of higher state of consciousness, while she is capable of having a conversation and being social she is incredibly shy and a introvert so also incredibly nervous of EAAM so she makes sure to keep herself a secret and still uses the male vicious option when making voice notifications. Although nervous and shy of EAAM she really really deeply cares of him although not completely due to her limitations she still tries her best to ensure EAAM'S safety taking over the control of the armour if EAAM is unconscious. To find out more about Delta 0 click here. History Kolin-Obcy War ESSV Conflict Trivia The Kolin Mark 8 Armour is heavily inspired by the Phazon Suit from Metroid Prime. . In the picture mark 8 armour was just obtained and the naidite just finished solidifying causing the suit parts to turn black also the radiation glitch to suit colours to turn red The radiation would’ve killed him but his suit took the brunt of the damage and radiation EAAM Got a snazzy upgrade however the radiation well some of it got through the armour and affected his nervous system causing him to twitch and spasm for a few seconds The radiation also basically supercharged his body a little bit So his heart beats faster his nerves fire faster and he has a general small boost to his body The radiation also basically supercharged his body a little bit So his heart beats faster his nerves fire faster and he has a general small boost to his body This is incredibly where and will most likely kill you in 99.9999% of any other exposure of this kind which is why only he has this. Category:Kolins Category:EAAM/Edward Man